


The Name

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Wants To Be Called By His Name, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Mentioned Lenalee Lee, Pining, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Adaptation libre d’un doujinshi. Allen veut que Kanda tienne sa promesse. Pré-Slash.





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !
> 
> Hé oui, on ne m'arrête plus, me revoici déjà avec un petit OS inspiré librement d'un mini-doujinshi/fanart. Crédit donc à l'artiste pour l'idée de base, Yuzukiii sur deviantart, vous tapez son pseudo et deviantart point com, vous tombez dessus normalement ! Dans ce mini-doujinshi, Allen veut que Kanda l'appelle par son prénom, et il insiste jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Comme c'est une adaptation libre, ça signifie que je m'en suis fortement inspirée, j'ai traduit certains dialogues des pages, en anglais originellement, mais je les ai aussi remanié et j'ai rajouté des petites choses :p.
> 
> C'est donc de l'humour, plutôt cocasse, et un petit soupçon de Yullen !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens ;) !

Un beau jour, dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen Walker était en train de s'époumoner dans une engueulade avec Kanda Yû, comme à l'accoutumée. Il fallait avouer que c'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient le plus souvent, quand ils n'en venaient pas tout bonnement aux mains. Ceux qui connaissaient l'adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux blancs, garçon maudit au pentacle défigurant son visage, et le Japonais aux cheveux longs bruns et à la verve irascible, toujours flanqué de son katana Mugen, n'étaient donc pas surpris. C'était presque impossible de les imaginer interagir autrement. Ils demeuraient quand même à distance respectable, le plus souvent.

Allen évitait, généralement, d'aller trop loin avec Kanda, qui l'irritait par sa personnalité asociale. Sauf que cette fois, le sujet de leur discorde était tel que le blandin ne lâchait pas le morceau… Au grand dam de son interlocuteur.

« Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol, proclama Allen lentement, que tu m'appelles tout le temps Moyashi. Je suis ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N. C'est si difficile, ou tu es trop stupide pour te rappeler de cinq petites lettres ?

—Si tu veux un mot en cinq lettres, je me rappelle de merde, Moyashi. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. »

La répartie cynique de Kanda fit exploser le jeune homme en face de lui, qui passa d'un visage blanc à un rouge colérique violent, les dents serrées et les poings crispés. Il parut clair qu'il allait littéralement péter un plomb. Kanda était agacé, mais sa part taquine s'en amusa presque.

Pourtant, Allen se ressaisit. Il prit une longue inspiration. Son visage devint soudain sérieux. Il le toisait, non plus en gamin ulcéré, mais avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et qui ne tient pas à le faire.

Kanda soupira entre ses dents. Quand serait-il débarrassé de ce petit merdeux ? Il était chiant, aujourd'hui. Il aimait bien le faire râler, mais fallait pas déconner non plus !

« Bon, je vais mettre les choses au clair.

—Elles le sont, _Moyashi_. »

Pour le coup, Kanda ressentit un petit plaisir sadique à insister. Le gamin le faisait chier, il se vengeait. Ce n'était que justice. Allen eut un tressautement d'humeur, mais se calma.

« Je te parle sérieusement, Kanda. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la seconde fois où l'on s'est rencontré ? Quand tu as attaqué ce Traqueur. »

Kanda s'en souvenait. Il n'avait pas tant _attaqué_ ce foutu Traqueur, il n'avait fait que répondre à des propos tenus par des imbéciles qui n'avaient pas toléré son intervention, et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains. Voilà ce qui s'était passé, selon son opinion. Il ne se donna néanmoins pas la peine de corriger. Allen continua, plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Tu m'avais promis que tu m'appellerais par mon prénom si je ne mourrais pas d'ici un mois. »

Voyant le chieur venir à des kilomètres, Kanda resserra les dents.

« Je veux que tu le dises, Bakanda, » insista Allen. « Dis mon vrai nom ! ALLEN. Ce n'est pas si difficile de m'appeler comme ça ! ALLEN WALKER. C'est simple comme bonjour, même toi, tu peux le faire !

—Oï… »

Kanda commençait à s'énerver devant cette logorrhée, et lui qui n'était pas patient pour deux ronds se sentait proche de dégainer sa précieuse Mugen.

« A.L.L.E.N.W.A.L.K.E.R ! Dis-le ! »

_C'est pas vrai, je vais en faire deux de ce mioche !_

« Ou tu serais incapable de tenir une promesse ? »

Allen lui souriait, ayant haussé les épaules et levé les bras en signe d'impuissance, dans une provocation non-dissimulée et très puérile. Il conclut son numéro par un petit soupir, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à lire en lui.

Kanda aurait aimé que de telles paroles ne le remuent pas. Il aurait aimé être au-dessus de ça.

Pourtant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne se vit pas alpaguer le Moyashi contre le mur. Il avait vraiment réagi d'instinct. Le blandin sursauta à la brutale rencontre de son dos avec le mur, et il hoqueta quand Kanda se pencha sur lui, soulevant son menton de la main, rapprochant sa bouche de son visage.

Mal à l'aise, le plus jeune posa les mains sur son torse et essaya de le repousser maladroitement.

« K-Kanda, qu'est-ce que…

—Silence. »

Le blandin semblait trembloter contre lui, son corps dégageait une chaleur étrange, et Kanda ne comprit pas trop sa réaction – il était bizarre, ce con. Il fut irrité par ce qu'il allait faire, mais après tout, une promesse était une promesse. Il ouvrit la bouche, un peu d'air la quitta, se cognant à l'oreille d'Allen qui eut un petit mouvement de recul contre lui, et articula lentement :

« _Allen_ _Walker_. »

Il se recula pour observer son œuvre. Il avait senti le blandin frémir de la tête aux pieds, et s'il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison d'une telle réaction, en observant son visage porteur d'une grimace étrange ainsi que cramoisi, il se dit qu'il avait au moins fait son petit effet.

« T'es content, maintenant ? »

Le Moyashi se racla la gorge et le toisa comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Eh ben, _Allen_ , » s'amusa Kanda, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, appréciant curieusement de jouer sur l'embarras du susnommé « t'as perdu ta langue ? »

Des bégaiements lui répondirent.

« Je…

—Si j'avais su que ça te ferait fermer ta gueule, je t'aurais appelé par ton prénom depuis bien longtemps, _Allen_.

—Arrête ! »

Le kendoka haussa les sourcils. Il se sentit perplexe. Il faisait enfin ce que voulait l'autre, mais pourtant, il lui disait d'arrêter ? Il était complètement givré ce morveux, ou quoi ? Il aurait dû faire le fanfaron, se foutre de lui parce qu'il l'avait fait plier – c'est ce que lui aurait fait à sa place, en tout cas. Pas réagir comme s'il venait de faire une connerie.

« J-Je… Merde…, » le symbiotique ferma les yeux et serra les poings, comme humilié, « J-Je crois que je préfère que tu m'appelles Moyashi. Je… Merde… Merde.

—Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? »

Allen secoua la tête.

« F-Faut que j'y aille. »

Avant que Kanda ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le plus jeune prit la poudre d'escampette. Il avait toujours les joues cuisantes et la démarche chancelante, comme perturbé. Le brun fut sincèrement outré. Ok, il l'avait peut-être surpris en le plaquant contre le mur, il avait peut-être eu tort, mais y avait pas de quoi réagir comme ça, il l'avait pas molesté non plus, si ? Peut-être qu'il en avait trop fait et qu'il avait brusqué le petit con… Merde, ça avait pas été son intention. C'était quand même assez gros. Très dubitatif, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de prononcer à voix haute :

« C'est quoi son problème, à celui-là ? »

Puis il secoua la tête comme devant une cause perdue et décida de partir s'entraîner. Il avait mieux à foutre que de s'occuper des conneries du Moyashi. Il avait eu l'autorisation explicite du mioche pour le surnom, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il sourit presque.

Dans un couloir adjacent, en compagnie de Lenalee, Lavi avait observé la scène. Les deux jeunes gens avaient gloussé volontiers devant l'embarras des deux ennemis, qui n'étaient plus vraiment en froid à l'instant précis… Du moins du côté d'Allen. Kanda n'avait peut-être pas encore eu le déclic. Mais eux étaient sûrs que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Au point qu'ils s'en rendaient compte avant les concernés, si ce n'était pas un comble.

_Quelle bande de puceaux, c'est pas vrai !_ s'affligeait Lavi, visage plongé dans sa main, caché dans son coin, en voyant Kanda si hagard et Allen si gêné.

Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette histoire. Pour sûr, ils faisaient une bonne paire…

En bon Bookman qui se respecte, Lavi avait hâte de voir comment allait évoluer leur petite épopée, et il pressentait que ce ne serait pas de la tarte… Mais au moins, ça risquait d'être drôle !

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Boooon c'est tout simple et tout con mais voilà le fanart m'avait donné l'idée et ça s'est écrit tout seul, alors j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette petite histoire !
> 
> La scène avec Lavi et Lenalee est pour le coup de mon invention totale, j'avoue que je trouvais que ça s'inscrivait bien dedans X).
> 
> Reviews ? :) N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;) !


End file.
